


[Podfic of] Reanimated

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared manages real estate in Heaven and Jensen works as Hell’s attorney in Death Trials. Extreme ambiguity and a distinct lack of beer push Jared to accept a different kind of job in a hotter, more southern locale. The boys meet. Hi-jinks and grocery-stealing in Hell ensue. Featuring saints on book tours, love on trial, after-life bureaucracy, and sin. Surprisingly not as cracktastic as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reanimated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reanimated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151617) by [tigbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigbit/pseuds/tigbit). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/J2/Reanimated%20%5bSPN%20RPF%5d.zip) (184 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/J2/Reanimated.m4b) (208 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 7:16:53


End file.
